Happy Birthday Yumehito
by Momomiya Naoi
Summary: [AYABIE] Sometimes give pink roses as a birthday present for a guy is not that bad.. especially when you got a bonus after it .KenzoxYumehito. contains fluff and shonen ai.


**Title : **Happy Birthday Yumehito

**Author** : naoi / dira

**Rating** : PG13 for kiss :x

**Pairing **: Kenzo x Yumehito [ayabie

**Chap** : oneshot. And contains fluff x)

**Disclaimers** : yes, they are in my bed now. –get shot-

**Summary** : Sometimes give pink roses as a birthday present for a guy is not that bad.. especially when you got a bonus after it

* * *

"Den-O figurine ?", Aoi spoke.

Right now, four Ayabie's member expect Yumehito are sitting in Kenzo's living room. The blonde guitarist's birthday is in the next 2 days, but four of them haven't decided what they should give as a birthday present.

"Mm.. I think he'll probably get it from fangirls.. you know, fangirls are faster than us..", Takehito breathed out deeply, a line of grey smoke passing through his lips and cigarette.

" So, how about – something related to Pokemon or Piyoko?", Intetsu joined the conversation. But again, everyone shook their head.

"We need to figure something..that fangirls wouldn't even think to buy it for him…", Takehito sighed.

The room is silent for a few minutes, until Kenzo approach them from the kitchen, bring four glasses of beer and placed them on the table. He lit his cigarette and blows a smoke, sitting down beside the vocalist.

"You got any idea Kenzo-kun?", Aoi said as he took a sip of beer from his glass.

Kenzo shrugged. "He always wears pink. So.. Pink roses?",He laughed.

That pink roses think just popped up in his mind, Therefore, there's no way his bandmates would agree giving a guy a pink roses right !?

"Hey! I think that sounds good..", Intetsu lifted his head, smiling.

"Ehh? Wait!!", a shocking tune came out from Kenzo's mouth. "I didn't mean it to be serious!! Come on! He is a man!", He laughed again.

"But that's a good idea ne…", Takehito nodded. "Fangirls will buy him a figurine or dolls while we gave him a bouquet of flowers…and Yume likes pink.. He will like it.."

"Well.. its settled then !", Aoi said loudly. "Tomorrow I'll bring Yume with me, and three of you have to prepare the surprise party! – Kenzo-kun, don't forget to buy a bouquet of pink roses okay ?" He grinned.

Kenzo, don't know what to say, nodded his head at Aoi's sudden proclamation.

Aoi stand up, took his bags from the sofa, muttered something about meeting his friend in few minutes and then leave Kenzo's apartment.

" Maaaa….", Kenzo groaned, threw back his body to the sofa and then take a large sip of his beer.

"Why is the long face Kenzo kun?", Intetsu smirked.

"Well..I just can't even think why three of you accept my idea.. giving Yume a pink roses for his birthday. That's silly."

"I think its nice…", Intetsu smiled. "Then if you don't like it, why you said it ?"

"It just popped up in my mind.. ", Kenzo sighed andwalked into his kitchen, bring his and his bandmates' the empty beer glasses, and placed them into the sink. Turned the water on, he slowly washes the beer glasses.

He still can't even think why his bandmates choose his stupid idea. Pink roses.

There's still much better present than a rose-especially to our-beloved-kiddo Yumehito. He is so childish, he will like everything we give.. And why should they bother what fangirls will give?

Somehow he can't understand what his bandmates thinking.

It's about a month and eight days he's getting confused with his feeling. Back then, this feeling just popped up in his mind. And somehow he can't refuse it, about how attractive Yume is in his eyes.

Dorky, stupid, childish kid.. But it was nothing than amazing guitar skill he has, how cheerful he is, a gorgeous smile, caring, gentle, and so on. Kenzo just can't describe the reasons why Yume already filled his heart.

Right now, Kenzo didn't want this feeling goes further. He is not ready. Love is a big word and a big thing. He didn't want make any little mistake with this stupid feeling. And for Yumehito birthday, he admit, he hadn't prepare something special for it..

He heard Takehito called him from the living room, told him about going back soon and remind him to not forget to buy a bouquet of pink roses tomorrow morning.

As his friends leaving his apartment, Kenzo walked rapidly to his bedroom,He smiled brightly.

'_But pink roses are not really that bad ne?'_

* * *

"Here!", Kenzo placed a bouquet of pink roses he bought on the makeup table. Aoi already brought Yume to somewhere, and the rest of members already prepared for the surprise party. Nothing much really, besides the roses they only bring a strawberry cake with candles all over it. The walls decorated with simple balloons.

"Is there anything I can help ?", said Kenzo.

"Naah..", Takehito waved his hand. "We're already finished.. Thanks for buying the flowers though.."

"No problem", Kenzo grinned.

They wait for 15 minutes long; spending their time with taking pictures with Yume's flower, and of course posted them to their blog. (a/n : please check out Kenzo's blog..I just love his grin there!!XD) ,until Intetsu's phone call started ringing.

"Oi! Its Aoi-shi !!!!", He shouted at his friends'. "—Hello..Uh! okay! Don't worry we're already finished..! 2 minutes ? Okay!" ,Intetsu hanged his phone and smiled to his bandmates.

"They will be here next 2 minutes! Come on turn off the light!! Prepare the candles!!"

All of them rushed to the corner of the room, Takehito started to make a fire with his lighter, Intetsu prepare the balloon, and the pink roses are set in Kenzo's hand.

They hear a knock in the door, all of them ready in front of the door and when the door slightly open…

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU YUMEHITO!!!!!!!"

Kenzo, Takehito, and Intetsu popped out nowhere like some jack-in-the box. They can see Yume's face overwhelmed with surprise, happiness, shock and confusion. Here in

front of him stood his bandmates, his closest friends, holding a neat beautiful pink flowers and a birthday cake full with strawberries and beautiful candles on top of it.

"Whaa..!!!!oh my god. I can't believe this!;;", Yume's eyes start to teary.

"Make wishes Yume!!" ,Aoi shouted when Intetsu leaned the cakes.

He blew up the candles in a second. Everyone cheered and sang as he began to shed tears of happiness.

Kenzo placed his gift on Yume's hand. Giving him a big hug when he was within reach of the drummer. "Here's your present…"

"Wha..! Pink roses?", Yume said excitedly. "I never imagine you guys will give me this! Thank you!"

"I told you it's a brilliant idea.", Takehito grinned to Kenzo, as he give each member a glass of beer.

"Cheers everyone!"

"KANPAAIII !!!!!!"

Kenzo took a glance to the blonde guitarist. He realized, He hadn't guessed that today he'd look so… Stunning.

Yume's black orbs scanned through his friends, but stopped suddenly as the connected with intense with black haired drummer that stared back at him.

Kenzo froze momentarily, unsure of how to react to the piercing gaze. Surprised, he watched Yume's inquisitive expression fade into a shy smile directed solely at the drummer, mouthing a 'Thank you'.

Kenzo felt himself blush slightly under his gaze;

He just want this feeling never end.

If only he could stop the time. . .

* * *

"Why should I ?", Kenzo shouted.

"Because it's your job to do it", Takehito pointed.

"But.. My driving skill is bad! He'll refuse!"

"Not with car, Kenzo-kun..", said the guitarist as he packed his bag. "I will send Aoi-shi and Intetsu-kun to their apartment with my car; then you send Yume to his apartment, understand ? You still can catch the next train—See ya tomorrow!"

'_oh damn..'_

Kenzo cursed himself. It's only him and Yume left here. He realized the blonde guy approached him; bring the pink roses in on his right hand.

"You know.. I can walk by myself.."

"No! It's fine really!", Kenzo sighed. "You can't go home by yourself and bring those presents anyway.." ,He said as he lifted a big paper bag on Yume's hand; contains many presents Yume got.

He grinned. "So our guesses is right.."

"What guesses?", Yume's head popped up beside him.

"Your birthday presents..", He said as he walked out of the room. Yumehito followed behind him. "We figured you'll get many figurine and dolls from fans, that's why we bought you flowers.."

Yume smiled. "Thank you, I really like roses."

---

And so they arrived to Yume's apartment, after spending their time chatted and laughed at each other in their way.

Yume's walk rapidly to his apartment door, pulled out keys from his pocket and slowly opened the door.

"I'm home..! Nekojirou..!", He turned on the light; and smile as he found his cat sleeping on the sofa.

"So where do I have to put this?"

"Oh right there!", Yume pointed at the corner of his room.

Kenzo walked in to Yume's apartment. And laughed a bit when he entered Yume's room. '_What a little-kiddo he is .. Too many figurines!'_

"You want some drink ?", Yume's approached him.

Kenzo just shook his head, "No thanks.I should go back, thus I don't want to disturb Nekojirou..", He walked to the door, prepare to go back to his home. "I'm glad you like the present Yume-kun, Sorry I didn't prepare mine.."

Yume followed him and laughed. "That's okay ! Those pink roses are really beautiful. Whose idea is it ?"

"Mine actually.. ", Kenzo shrugged. "I just have no idea why others agreed.. –I'm still feeling bad for not giving you a present… what do you want?"

Kenzo can see a sudden change expression in Yume's face, whether it's about happiness or shocked; he can't tell it, until he finally said with a smile. "Uh..anything is fine, really."

Kenzo dared to speak. He suddenly steps forward to Yume until there's only a few inches space between both of them. Yume's step back, confused what the drummer will do to him.

"Then…", He stared at the blonde guy. "Can I give you a kiss?"

Those words came out from Kenzo's mouth spontaneously.

Yume's jerked. He is unsure with his teammate attitude. A kiss ?

He felt hot with this short distance between them. He also can't think what should he answer or do; he is confused with Kenzo's sudden question.

Kenzo can see Yume's expression change, yet he had no words.

He sighed, "Look I know this sound ridiculous.. but I do this with my own reasons", He glanced down to the floor, but then look upped again.

"..otanjoubi omedetou; Yumehito-kun.."

and Kenzo leaned over. He can see the blonde guy is nervous, but Yumehito still standing. Although he stuck because the wall is right behind him, he is not giving a sign for leaving. His watch make a click sound, telling him it's already 00.00 am, today is September 22nd.

"Don't hate me..", He whispers before landed his soft lips gently over him.

The kiss is blissful. Soft and simple. Kenzo knew Yume's trembling. It was as if Yume scared to touch him. But they still stay like that, lips pressed together, bodies locked by some sort of a bond. This is the first present Yumehito had in his birthday, a kiss.

And then things change pace. Everything looked fast and slow at the same time, along with Kenzo's heart. Both of them can feel every graze of each other's lips. Kenzo's a bit afraid when he started to flicks his tongue out, but somehow Yume didn't mind it. It is gentle and teasing. Kenzo pressed his fingers tighter against Yume's silky hair. It was strange to share something so intimate, but perhaps not so shocking.

He can feel the air rush out of his lungs only to be filled with Yume's scent -it is like roses.. Yume has the same smelled like pink roses he gave to him few hours ago..- .

_'I don't need to breathe anymore, he became my air.'_ Kenzo smiled between their kiss.

In this tiny universe surrounding the two of us, he is everything. – the light and warmth, the strength and peace. He tasted bliss.

And then slowly, Kenzo draws back. Everything settles back like nothing happened. Yumehito stared at him; with a little pink flush in on his cheek.

Kenzo, actually a bit afraid with Yume's reaction.

This.. Is all he want to do since he realized he actually had this feeling towards his bandmate. He didn't know if this kiss could satisfied him...or no.

He also didn't know if Yume really has the same feeling as him.. but.. He _really_ need to know.. Had it really meant nothing to the blonde? Was Yume ashamed of kissing him? Did Yume hate him now?

"Are you mad at me ?", Kenzo dared to speak.

"…", Yume's mouth opened but no words came out.

Kenzo sighed. _'God! What was I thinking!He really mad at me' _. He had just kissed Yumehito! He had just kissed his guitarist! Sure, at the time it had seem like a good idea, if not a greatly logical one, but now…What now? He just realized this was a big mistake. Darn.

"Yume…" ,he stared. "Look..I'm… just.. well.. I didn't…I'm sorry I shouldn't do that to you..I…"

"Kenzo-kun", Yume raised his voice suddenly.

"…."

"I…I… don't mind…..", he blushed.

Kenzo jerked, his expression changed.

"What?"

Yume was smiling. A genuine, happy smile. So, Yume was happy, Kenzo deducted. He smiled back.

"So…?", Kenzo asked nervously. He can't think clearly right now, especially when Yume said that magic words! God! He just too happy! Way too happy!. "Does this mean you lo— ?", Kenzo cutted his words suddenly. He remembered his own promise. No go further until both of them are ready.

Yume seems understand what will Kenzo said so he talked, resting his finger over Kenzo's lips. "I know. Love is a heavy word na..", He smiled. "Think of this like an experiment. I don't know yet, and we don't have to know. But it will be fun finding out."

"…"

"You know Kenzo-kun..", he blushed again. "This just the best present I've ever get on my birthday.. thank you" Yume leaned over and gave a big-warm hug to Kenzo.

Kenzo smiled fully into Yume's hair, hoping that he won't notice.

He just damn happy, nothing can compare this happiness. Nothing can compare _his_ Yume.Maybe thhis is how things are supposed to be. .

Kenzo returned Yume's hug with a simple peck on his silky hair, continued to his forehead then a kiss on the lips, softly murmuring "arigatou". The closeness made Kenzo warm, and the kiss had made him want something more.

Yume stared at him, and grinned as he was reading Kenzo's mind.

"Stay?"

He thinks the answer to that would be yes.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I really didn't mean this fic will be this long. I swear ! xx!!

This is my second fanfic after Cellphone Problem (also kenzoyume pairing p . .)

The ending didn't turn out well as I thought before sigh but, I hope you still like it ! ;;

I'm still newbie at writing and since english is not my language.. I'm really sorry for bad writings and such ;; I know there's A LOT grammar mistakes blabla here ; but please tell me which one, and I'll try to correct it !

Thank you again !

Also if you are wondering.. I still continue Cellphone Problem, it maybe takes lot time,, xx (my studies are killing me!!) ,When I'm writing it, the idea of this story just popped up in my mind, and I can't resist to write it soon ;; gomen..

wait and see naa


End file.
